Old Religion
The Old Religion is a religion of Albion. Beliefs It is a polytheistic pagan religion that is followed by both people and creatures. It is heavily based around magic and the idea that people should have free use of it. The structure of the religion is yet to be explored but there were also various High Priests and High Priestess, a notable individual being Nimueh. At the heart of the religion is the power of life and death itself, an ability only perfected by the most powerful of sorcereres. However it is impossible for mortal sorcerers to mirror life without a life being given in return. (Le Morte d'Arthur) History According to Merlin the Old Religion died out centuries ago. (Le Morte d'Arthur) However prior to The Great Purge, people appear to have followed the Old Religion and had co-existed along side the "New Religion" in Albion, particularly in Camelot. This changed following the death of King Uther Pendragon's wife, Igraine de Bois, in childbirth after he asked Nimueh to perform to power of life and death in order that he might have a son, Arthur. Uther blamed magic for his wife's death and carried out a terrible retribution against the Old Religion. (Excalibur) While some followers gave up using magic, such as Gaius, others refused to convert. This lead to the execution of thousands of followers of the old ways. Notable victims of the purge were Gregore and Jaden, friends of Gaius who practised black magic, the parents of Edwin Muirden leading to his facial disfigurement when he tried to rescue them from the flames. (A Remedy to Cure All Ills) Following the purge Uther banned all forms of magic in Camelot. (The Dragon's Call) It is unknown whether the kings of other countries also carried out these purges. For example in King Cenred's kingdom the outer regions still appear to follow the Old Religion as far as worshiping the gods (Merlin tells his mother that "The gods will look after him") despite not using magic. (Le Morte d'Arthur) Followers Despite the ban of magic in Camelot there appear to still be followers of the old religion. A majority of these people, however, appear to use black magic with the intent in acting revenge on the king. Among these people there have been Edwin Muirden as well as Tauren and his band of renegade sorcerers. Other notable followers are, it appears, Gaius who no longer practices magic but respects the old ways. It is also hinted thoughout the series that Merlin worships a polytheistic or old religion. (Le Morte d'Arthur) In the outer regions of the Kingdom of Cenred, where Merlin grew up, still appear to follow the Old Religion as far as worshiping the gods. In a scene in Season 1, Merlin tells his mother that "The gods will look after him" despite not using magic. (Le Morte d'Arthur). The Great Dragon is also an example of a creature who worships the old religion. Known Followers: *Aglain (Deceased) *Anhora *Balinor (Deceased) *Edwin Muirden (Deceased) *Freya (Deceased) *Gaius (No More) *Nimueh (Deceased) *Mordred *Morgause *Merlin (sorcerer) *The Great Dragon * *Jaden Muirden (Deceased) *Gregor Muirden (Deceased) MerlinPortal.jpg|Merlin GaiusPortal.jpg|Gaius GreatDragonPortal.jpg|The Great Dragon S02e08 morgause 05 286x161.jpg|Morgause Nimuehschalice.jpg|Nimueh MorganaPortal.jpg|Morgana Edwin profile.jpg|Edwin Muirden Evemerlin.jpg|Mary Collins BalinorII.jpg|Balinor Hunith.PNG|Hunith Mordred.jpg|Mordred Freya.jpg|Freya Anhora.jpg|Anhora, the Keeper of the Unicorns In the legend The route of "old religion" is not specifically mentioned in either the show or the legends. Historically, the old religion appears to be a reference to the pagan religion that existed in Britain prior to the Roman invasion during the 1st century AD. Like the old religion in the series it had a complex system of gods, mythology and religious leaders, who appear to have been the druids. The religion more or less died out after the adoption of Christianity by the Roman Empire. Subsequently the British developed their own version - Celtic Christianity. This may be the "new religion" within Albion. In the legends King Arthur, as a majority of kings within the British Isles at the time were, was a Christian. Nonetheless he was clearly more tolerant towards the pagan religions as Merlin is frequently refered to as being a druid. This appears to show in the series as Merlin clearly appears to worship some form of polytheistic religion. (Le Morte d'Arthur) See also *The Great Purge *The Isle of the blessed *Avalon *The Great Dragon *Merlin *Druid *Creatures of magic *Magic ' O